epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Flybot
The Blue Flybot is a foe and a summon in . Blue Flybots are typically found in the Iron Fortress but go on to appear in several other locations. It is a member of the Flybots enemy group. Appearance The Blue Flybot is reminiscent of the Drill Bot from the previous games. The main body of the Blue Flybot is a roughly spherical blue robot with various markings on it which keeps itself aloft with a propeller. It has a central sky blue orb for its "eye", and has a pair of pumps (presumably for water and coolant) extending out from the back of it. It has two arms which resemble radiators, allowing it to release blasts of ice, wind, or water. Overview Blue Flybots are the water-elemental member of the Flybot family, and as such are low level foes capable of some very annoying tactics. Unlike the other Flybots, the Blue Flybot uses multiple elements in its attacks, but keeping in line with the rest of its family it still uses a wealth of status effects. They can inflict , and , with the latter two being used for some interesting and annoying combos. Like the other members of the Flybot family, the Blue Flybot is capable of inverting buffs. If the player attempts to buff themselves or debuff the foes, the Blue Flybot may invert them. The Blue Flybot in itself is not a foe that requires buffs, but if paired with stronger foes it may become problematic. In terms of resistances, the Blue Flybot resists , is immune to , and absorbs . It is weak to and especially . It resists the , , , and statuses, and due to being a robot is completely immune to and . Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Icy Blast |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 28 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Ice |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Recycle |Target4 = Anyone |Element4 = None |Notes4 = Inverts the target's buffs/debuffs, turning negatives into positives, and vice versa. Cannot miss and ignores Lovable and Target. |Attack5 = Bubble Ring |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 46 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Water |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Recycle; * If Syphoned → Windy Blast; * If Berserked → Windy Blast (1/3), Watery Blast (1/3), Icy Blast (1/3); * If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs > 100%, or for any foe of debuffs - sum of buffs > 100% → Recycle (1/5), Windy Blast (1/5), Watery Blast (1/5), Icy Blast (1/5), Bubble Ring (1/5); * Otherwise → Windy Blast (1/4), Watery Blast (1/4), Icy Blast (1/4), Bubble Ring (1/4). * Watery Blast and Icy Blast will prioritize targets that aren't resistant to their elements. * Recycle always targets the best reverse target, ignoring Lovable and Target (except when catch score >55 and all players are Lovable, where it has a 20% chance of choosing the best reverse target and otherwise targets randomly). Before the v2 update, due to an oversight, the Blue Flybot could use Recycle's targeting AI to select a target only to switch to a different attack afterwards, leading to situations where it could attack its own allies or itself with its Windy Blast attack. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33%; ** If Syphoned → Windy Blast; ** Otherwise → Icy Blast. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, the Blue Flybot casts Recycle on all frontline players. Though not as versatile as the Red Flybot, the Blue Flybot is perfect for when the party has just been slammed by several heavy debuffs. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes